<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by leonheart2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610231">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012'>leonheart2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attention-starved Prompto, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crying, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Healthy Break-Ups, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Noctis Being a good bro, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentioned cheating, trans male Prompto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Ignis' realtionship has been going strong for one and a half years. Everything is supposed to be perfect. All of the online quizzes Prompto takes says they're destined to be together forever. So why does that fill him with so much dread? Is he doing something wrong? And why doesn't Ignis have sex with him anymore? What happened to his fairy-tale ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia/Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is beautiful; a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of a village with a nice view. Ignis booked the place for us a few months in advance, as he usually does. Always prepared. We packed our bags this morning. I had put in lubricant and condoms, hoping that this would break our dry spell when it comes to sex. Ignis had been avoiding the topic basically all month, coming up with excuses to not be involved, and I’ve been feeling unattractive and discontent.</p><p>It seems to be going well. After we arrive, Ignis pulls me into a kiss, and it lingers where all his others have been just gentle pecks. But then he pulls away, going and unpacking his bag into the drawers. Afterwards, he starts unloading the groceries he’s packed for some delicious meals.</p><p>I sigh. This might turn out to be a long week.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours after dinner, it seems to be heading in the right direction again. Ignis and I are sitting on the couch, and his hand laces with mine. He squeezes, and I squeeze back. He leans closer for a kiss, I turn my face up and accept it – and then he pulls back and continues to watch the movie.</p><p>I sigh again and get up. “Everything alright?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired. Gonna lie down for a bit.”</p><p>“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Well, you could come with me…?”</p><p>He thinks about it for a moment, looks at me apologetically, then says he’ll join me in a bit. I know it means it’s not happening tonight.</p><p>So, I flop onto the queen sized mattress with yet another sigh and masturbate. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>The bed dips as Ignis comes in, and he kisses my forehead, stroking over my cheek. I hope it’ll go further. His lips brush mine. “I love you.” He says gently, and then turns off the light.</p><p>He gets comfortable and, before too long, is fast asleep. Yet again, my hopes for being touched are dashed.</p><p>I toss and turn for a little longer, then finally go to sleep, very disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Ignis is already up and making breakfast when I wake. He says good morning and gives me a kiss, wrapping his arms around me. We continue to kiss while his coffee brews, but he pulls away as soon as it’s done.</p><p>I have to admit; I wasn’t expecting for us to have crazy, wild sex the moment we shut the door, and continue for the whole week, but I had hoped for <em>something</em>. Some remnant of that initial spark. Some displayed interest in me, in spending time with me, in having sex with me. But nothing. He’s more interested in his books, in his movies.</p><p>I bite my lip, begging myself not to cry and start a scene. We’ve never really been very ‘passionate’ in our relationship. No fights, no heated sex, no heightened emotions at all, really. Ignis is, by nature, a very mellow person. And there’s nothing wrong with that. But…</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the second day, I’m ready to scream. Ignis has barely touched me all day. I can’t even remember if he’s <em>looked</em> at me. I don’t want to force him into anything, but is it too much to ask that we actually <em>talk?</em></p><p>“Ignis?” I say nervously. I can’t believe I’m actually <em>nervous</em> to ask my <em>boyfriend</em> if he wants to have sex.</p><p>“Yes, Prompto?” He says with a smile, clearly oblivious to the way I’m feeling.</p><p>I’m not sure how to go about this other than directly. “Did you want to join me in the bedroom?” I ask, touching his leg tentatively.</p><p>He hesitates again. Maybe he’s not so oblivious. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m not really feeling like it.” He gives me a kiss, though, which is nice. But again, it doesn’t go anywhere. It gets tight at the back of my throat.</p><p>“Okay.” I sit back on the couch and watch the movie for a while before I get up and go into the bedroom, masturbating alone again. I would feel better if he would just come in and help me get off. I just want him to be here with me. Cuddles? Kisses? A touch here and there? A hand underneath my clothes? Maybe?</p><p> </p><p>I’m holding my favourite pillow to my chest, which is hurting like I’ve been stabbed, when Ignis comes in and gives me the usual ‘goodnight’ routine. A forehead kiss, a kiss on the lips, a declaration of love, and then he turns the lights out, getting comfortable and falling asleep.</p><p>Sighing softly, I go into the other room and pull out my phone, my pillow still squished against my body. I ask the internet how you know it’s the right time to break up, taking a few quizzes. Every single one says we should stay together forever, we work so well, but the despair that bubbles up in me at the thought is immeasurable. I don’t want us to be together forever, not if it means going on without any physical affection. I feel awful for even thinking it, but I need <em>more</em> from a relationship than just...being ignored. Sure, it’s nice when he kisses me, and I love him, I do, but I need <em>attention</em>.</p><p>Tears well in my eyes. I’m not sure what to do. This is my first relationship with anyone, and we’ve been going strong for one and a half years. So where did the spark go? Was it ever even there to begin with? Did I imagine it? We’ve had sex before. It was good, too, when it happened. It wasn’t as often as I’d have liked, but he had been busy. I had been busy.</p><p>Did we just not make enough time for each other? I look through our texts. They get shorter and shorter as we approach the current date. There are fewer ‘I love you’s. Fewer ‘good morning’ texts. Fewer hearts sent back and forth. And none of the texts make me smile anymore. Did we do something wrong?</p><p>“Prompto?” Ignis asks groggily, which is very unlike him. I’ve never seen him in any state other than completely polished or, in the case of just after we’ve had sex, sweaty but still gorgeous.</p><p>I wipe my eyes on my pillow. “Yeah?”</p><p>“What are you doing up?” He presses a kiss to the back of my neck. I close my eyes and get lost in that for a moment. It feels good to be touched. I want him to touch me more.</p><p>“I’m horny.” I say, wanting him to act on it.</p><p>He looks guilty. “I’m so sorry, Prompto.” He kisses me. “I’m still not in the mood.”</p><p>“Then what can I do to <em>get</em> you in the mood?” I ask, too frustrated to dance around it anymore. “Am I just not attractive enough? Do you need me to be...tied up? Already naked? Should we try eating...oysters or something?”</p><p>His hands caress my cheeks. “Of course it’s not you, darling. My sex drive is just...not as active as yours.”</p><p>“Then can you just touch me? Hold me and kiss me while I touch myself? You’ve barely even talked to me the last few days.”</p><p>He hesitates again. “I’m not sure I...I’m sorry.”</p><p>The lump rises again. “It’s fine. I’ll...I’ll just sleep out here, okay?”</p><p>He looks close to tears himself. “No, Prompto, I should be the one to-”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ll just-”</p><p>“Prompto, pl- I’ll try. Come here, I’ll try.” He brings me into a kiss, and I melt into it, lifting my hands to his neck, bringing myself closer to him. It feels so good after so long of doing it all myself.</p><p>He leads me into the bedroom and lays me down, getting over me and kissing me again. They’re not really the kisses I want; restrained and gentle, but at least they’re kisses.</p><p>His hand finds my shoulder and strokes over the skin. It moves around my torso, but not where I want it to go. Finally, getting frustrated, I start to touch myself, my fingers going below my waist, against my wetness, gathering up the slick before bringing it up and rubbing my clitoris, sighing at how good it feels to have him touching me while I do this. His lips have moved to my neck, and he’s kissing the skin there, lavishing it with the attention I’ve been craving.</p><p>But, as I near the peak, his attention wanes. He starts pulling back, giving me fewer kisses. His hands stop caressing me. He rolls off me and only hovers his hand near my stomach.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Prompto.” He says. “This is making me uncomfortable.” He swallows and looks away from me. “I don’t want to be doing this right now.”</p><p>I immediately pull my hand out of my pants and go back to the living room, bringing my pillow with me, not intending to go back tonight. Maybe at all. Holding my pillow even closer to my chest, I let the tears come. I don’t think there’s any salvaging this. My heart is thoroughly broken.</p><p> </p><p>After only a few hours of sleep, I wake up and look at my phone, thinking about calling Noctis and asking him to pick me up. He’ll know exactly how to make me feel better. Minutes tick by, until an hour has passed, and I finally decide to just go for it. There’s no way I’ll get what I want, what I need, from Ignis.</p><p>“Hey, how’s it all going, man?” Noctis asks, and I can’t stop the tears from coming back. Hearing his voice just does something to me. “That doesn’t sound good. What’s happening?”</p><p>“Ignis is just...not touching me. At all. We’ve barely talked. He hasn’t had sex with me. I don’t know what to do. Have I been a bad boyfriend? Am I...ugly? What...what <em>can</em> I do?”</p><p>“I think that depends on what you <em>want</em> to do. Do you want to be with him?”</p><p>“Yes! No...maybe?”</p><p>“Have you talked to him about it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How’d it go?”</p><p>“Well, he tried just...being there, while I masturbated, but he left before I could finish.” I sniffle. “I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p>“I think you should talk to him again, and if you don’t reach a compromise, then break it off. Call me, and I’ll come pick you up.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.”</p><p>We hang up, and I pace the house for another hour, thinking about what I’m going to say. Finally, Ignis comes out of the bedroom, looking like he’s barely had any sleep, either.</p><p>To my surprise, it’s him who starts talking first. “Prompto, I love you very much. I want you to know that. But I...I’m daunted by how voracious your appetite for sex is, and I’m afraid I cannot keep up. I hurts me to say it, but I think you would be better off with someone else. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you with my lack of attention.” He kisses my forehead. “I hope that we can still be friends, after you’ve healed.”</p><p>I wrap him in a hug. “I’d really like that.” He looks at me, slightly bewildered. “I think you’re right. Thank you for finally being honest with me, Iggy. I...Noctis was going to come and pick me up. Did...should I call him and cancel that?”</p><p>“It’s up to you. I can sleep on the couch, and we can continue to spend the week as friends, if you’d like?”</p><p>I think about it for a while. “I...think I should probably go. I’m still...pretty hurt.”</p><p>A pained look crosses his face. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It’ll just take...time.”</p><p>He nods and, after making sure I’m okay, goes to make himself a cup of coffee. I call Noctis and tell him what had happened, and he comes to pick me up.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks as he shovels fast-food receipts and packages off the passenger-side seat.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Ignis comes down to see me off, and he gives me a hug. “Take care of yourself.” He says.</p><p>“You too. Enjoy the time off. You always work too hard.”</p><p>He chuckles. “I will.” He makes this expression like he regrets saying goodbye, and I feel a pang in my own heart. I love him so much, still. I’m sorry that it didn’t work out. “Goodbye.” He whispers, giving my hand a squeeze and retreating back inside.</p><p>I slide into the now-vacant spot in Noctis’ car, the lump back in my throat. “I think I need some ice cream.”</p><p>He pats my shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll have you home and in pyjamas in no time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two months later, I’m sitting in a bar with Gladio. He’d asked me out for drinks to celebrate his new promotion at work. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, so he’s only now hearing about my break-up.</p><p>“Damn, that sucks.” He says, taking a swig of beer. “How long ago?”</p><p>“A couple of months. How about you? How are things with Cindy?”</p><p>He frowns. “Ask her work-out instructor.”</p><p>“Damn, I’m sorry, man.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s alright. I’d kinda known since they started hooking up. Just didn’t want to admit it. Besides, it’s been a good four months without her.” He finishes the beer and asks for another. “Really messed me up for a month or so, though.”</p><p>“Back out in the dating game?”</p><p>“Meh, I could take it or leave it. You?”</p><p>“I’m horny as fuck all the time, but other than that, not really. I think I wouldn’t mind a hook-up.”</p><p>He chuckles. “That desperate for a lay? Maybe you should ask Cindy?”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re really not over it, dude.”</p><p>He sighs. “How could I be? Cindy was...basically the love of my life. How do you get over being cheated on by someone like that?”</p><p>“It’s something wrong with her, not you. You’ll find someone else, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Gladio takes another drink of his beer.</p><p>“Maybe you should slow down there, man.”</p><p>He shrugs. “Whatever.” He looks at me. “So...if you don’t mind me asking, why did you and Ignis break up anyway? You seemed pretty tight.”</p><p>“He didn’t want to have sex with me.” I’m getting kind of tired of reporting the same thing to everyone I know, but I hadn’t made any posts on my social media about it, and everyone’s been really supportive about it.</p><p>“Really?” His brows rise. “Why? You’re super hot, dude.”</p><p>I laugh. “Thanks. He...uh, was ‘intimidated’ by how much I wanted to have sex.”</p><p>“Oh, so like, performance issues?”</p><p>“Maybe? I think it just created anxiety. Like, he thought I would want him to have sex with me, which I did, but the expectation created anxiety that made his body not release the ‘I want to have sex’ chemicals.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” He pauses to take a reflective sip of his beer. “You feeling okay about it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand where he’s coming from, and I don’t think it’s my fault. I still wish it had worked out, but...” I shrug.</p><p>“That’s good.” He pauses again. “’Cause, y’know, if I had the chance, I’d be fucking you every day of the week.”</p><p>My eyes flick up to him. He doesn’t seem to be joking. “Really?”</p><p>His hand brushes my arm. “Yeah.”</p><p>My heart leaps in my chest. <em>Is this really happening?</em> “Are you asking for a chance?” I’m not going to jump him; I have to know if this is really what he wants.</p><p>“Hell yes.” He leans closer. “Am I getting one?”</p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p>The kiss is intense. He’s coming in hot and heavy, and I’m all for it. My hands are in his hair and tugging, wanting it to be rough. His hands are holding my waist, squeezing me to him. I moan into his mouth, feeling good.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here?” He asks as soon as he’s pulled away, and I nod, throwing money on the counter, not caring how much it is.</p><p>We’re in his car and driving to his apartment, barely stopping in time for the red lights, screeching around corners, locking the car hastily, running up his front steps, unlocking the door, before he slams me into the wall beside his front door and crashes his lips against mine again, hungrily devouring me.</p><p>His muscles bulge as he lifts me and carries me into his bedroom, fumbling blindly with one hand to turn on the light, blinding us when he does, and then he turns it off again. I laugh breathlessly against his lips, and he sets me down on his mattress.</p><p>“Hey, it’s been a while.” He says defensively while reaching over me to turn on his bedside lamp, which gives off a more forgiving, gentle glow. He feels around in the drawer underneath the lamp for condoms and lubricant, setting them on the bed beside me.</p><p>I take my shirt off, and he matches me. We’re quickly both naked. He looks at my naked body in surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Not...what I expected to be there.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem, right?”</p><p>“No, not at all, just...” He smiles. “Well, this opens up a whole realm of possibilities. Just lie back and relax, babe; I’ve got a lot more experience with <em>these</em>.”</p><p>And before I can ask any more questions, he’s bending down and closing his mouth around me, his tongue lashing back and forth, bringing me more pleasure than I could have ever imagined. Ignis’ attempts at eating pussy had been fumbling at best. We’d both been virgins, unaware of how each other worked, of how our own bodies worked with another person, and so of course it had been rather unsatisfying. But Gladio is another story entirely. His fingers alone get me to orgasm three times. His tongue another two, and his cock yet another.</p><p>I wake up the next morning sore and sensitive, but thoroughly satisfied. Gladio is still curled around me, his arm heavy around my waist. I turn over and kiss him until he wakes up.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiles lazily at me. “Ready for another round?”</p><p>“Hell no, I’m still sore from last night.” I say, slapping away his wandering hands. “Give me a week to recover.”</p><p>“A week?” He asks with a raised brow. “I thought Ignis was ‘intimidated by how much sex you wanted’? I’ll give you two days before you’re crawling back for more.”</p><p>I laugh. “Okay, maybe tomorrow. But not today.” I flop back onto the mattress. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Glad you thought so.” He says, pulling me closer and giving me a kiss. “So...I have today off. We should do something.” His hand starts to travel teasingly south, but I pull his hand back up.</p><p>“How about we go to the gallery? They’ve got some exhibits I want to check out.”</p><p>He kisses my neck and shoulder. “Okay, and then we’ll have some lunch?”</p><p>“If by ‘lunch’, you mean eating me out again, absolutely not.”</p><p>Gladio pouts. “Aw, you’re no fun.”</p><p>“Then maybe you shouldn’t have made me orgasm <em>six times</em> last night.”</p><p>“You loved it.”</p><p>I pause, bring him in for a kiss, and smile up at him. “Yeah, I did.” I make a decision. “So much, actually, that I’m going to give you something.”</p><p>He looks interested. “Oh?”</p><p>I push him onto his back and get under the blankets, pulling his trousers down enough to free his cock, which is well on its way to being hard. I stroke it to full hardness before giving him the best blowjob I can manage with my limited experience. Gladio helps me through it, guiding me and giving me advice, and he eventually comes all over my face.</p><p>Afterwards, he brings me into the shower and washes me off, giving me more kisses and attention, which I drink up. We have breakfast and go on our date, ending the day with some take-away and a movie, which we watch while cuddled on the couch.</p><p>Gladio kisses the back of my head, and I close my eyes. “Thank you for today.” I say.</p><p>“Anytime.” He kisses me again. “I’ll take care of you.” He promises quietly. And I believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>